Breakfast
by Yellowwolf
Summary: PRNS Hunter's sitting on the beach, thinking about his life and decides to go make his lover breakfast. Not saying the couple yet but people who are familiar with my stories will know! Slash! Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, Dustin and Hunter would've gotten together in Ninja Storm.

**Author's note:** After this, there is one more chapter.. I promise!

_Dedicated to:_ CamFan4Ever, Buffyxenaman, Sporty-mia09, ThaliaSandy, Wicked-59, Blueturtle, Hunter Hattaka, AGD, Skysgirlforever and Marcus1233. The readers of my story 'Lovin', Being loved' which sadly won't be finished!

**Breakfast**

Hunter was doing his usual early morning run on the beach. The sun was just coming up, casting an orange glow on the water. He loved running at this time of the day. Not much people were up at this hour so it was quiet. Just how he liked it. It made him feel that all was well with the world, which of course wasn't true. Lothor was out there but he knew from experience that the evil master genius loved his beauty sleep (not that it helped) too much to send a monster this early. It suited him and the team just fine. It gave them the chance to get much needed sleep at times. At this time, it also wasn't too warm so it was perfect running weather.

He checked his watch and saw he'd been running for half an hour already. It was long enough now. Later today he would have a training session with the other rangers so there was no point in getting himself too tired now.

He stopped and put his hands in his side so he could catch his breath. When his breathing had more or less returned to normal, he sat down cross-legged on the cool sand, facing the sea. He heard the sounds of the waves gently slapping against the sand. Today would be lousy surfing weather. He could tell. There was only a gentle breeze and the weather forecast had said that wouldn't change for the rest of the day. Too bad for Tori, the only female member in their team.

He liked her, he really did. Not as much as Blake liked her obviously. That was as good as impossible but he liked her as a friend and sister he never had. And even if he liked her as more than that, he would never admit it as long as Blake liked her. His bro was happy when he was around her and he wasn't about to ruin that.

Since joining the rangers, the relationship between him and his younger brother had improved. They were finally a part of a team and weren't together 24/7 anymore. That had been hard. It was good to have friends who genuinely cared about them. He often wondered what would've happened if the others hadn't shown them that it had been Lothor killing his parents not sensei. He and Blake would've no doubt fought for Lothor and against the rangers. Even the thought of fighting for Lothor made his stomach turn.

He loved hanging out with Dustin, Tori, Cam and Shane. Dustin was his riding buddy and the goofiest of the group. Tori was the one he could go to when he had love trouble. She knew about that stuff and could help him out. Cam was the serious one, the one who would always push him to do better. Yet he knew he could also talk to him. Shane… For a long time he and their leader hadn't gotten along. Now he liked Shane. He was the one who was always up for a challenge and who could easily take him in a sparring match.

It was amazing how good the six of them got along. They all knew each other so well. They'd had their ups and downs like all friendships have but like all good friendships, it survived the storm. There actually was no room for fights between them. They always had to back each other up when Lothor attacked. Whenever there was a fight between them, Sensei interfered, let them talk it out or fight it out, whatever they needed.

He pulled his knees up and rested his chin on them. He did this often, sitting on the beach and contemplating his life and every time, he realized how blessed he was with friends like that. They had always stood by him, helped him through some pretty rough shit and had just always been there whenever he needed them. Especially one person in particular.

A smile formed just thinking about him. He'd always had feelings for him but had never thought they were returned until that one day when he'd been hurt badly by a monster. He'd been drifting in and out of consciousness; always hearing his voice. And one time he had heard him utter those three little words: I love you. He'd woken up pretty soon after that and they'd started dating. Everything was going so good that something bad was bound to happen soon. They'd been together for three months without having one single fight and he knew from experience that after three months the trouble and fights started. He hoped it would be different this time because his relationships hardly ever survived the four months.

He heaved a deep sigh and closed his eyes, trying to clear his thoughts. He listened to the sounds of the waves. They always soothed him. One day, he wanted a house by the sea so he could go to sleep and wake up with this sound. He loved the sound and loved how the breeze was ruffling through his dirty blond hair.

His heart suddenly swelled with love and affection as his boyfriend's face once again formed in his mind's eye. He smiled and got up. He reached in his short's pockets and pulled out his key hanger with various keys. One of them was to his boyfriend's apartment. He had the sudden good idea to go surprise him with breakfast. He knew his lover hardly ever got up before ten am when he could sleep in so he had plenty of time.

He looked around and when he saw no one was around, he went into his crimson ninja streak and stopped in a alley near his lover's apartment. He walked the remaining distance which wasn't that far. He put his key in the lock and turned silently. He entered and toed of his shoes. He walked further and came past his bedroom. The door was open.

He peeked inside. The sounds of snores reached his ears at once and he grinned. He could see his lover's form but couldn't see his face. It was too dark in the room. He silently closed the door and went into the living room.

He shook his head fondly when he noticed the mess. If there was one thing his boyfriend couldn't do then it was cleaning up after himself. Not that he was much better. Blake always cleaned up the living room and kitchen while his room was a downright mess. They really did fit together.

He went into the kitchen and prayed there was something beside cold pizza in the fridge. His lover was known to eat that kind of stuff as breakfast. He was the world's worst cook.

Hunter was a fairly good cook which for him meant that he could make pancakes, some other stuff and knew how the microwave worked.

After rummaging through the cabinets, he came up with the stuff to make pancakes which was amazing. He'd already been prepared to go to the supermarket to get what he needed. He pulled out a pan, put it on the fire and started to prepare the dough.

When he was done with that, he checked the clock and noticed it was barely nine. Starting to make the pancakes wouldn't be too smart since they'd be cold by the time his lover woke up. He was sure though that if he started making them, he would make up due to the smell but he didn't want that. He deserved his rest so he decided on setting the table.

When he was done with that, he went back into the living room and switched on the tv, intended on killing the time by flipping through the channels and hopefully stumble upon something descent to watch. He slumped back in the couch and rested one foot on the table.

He didn't. It was about an hour later when he was still flipping through channels that he heard noise come from inside his lover's room. He heard the door open and his lover entered the room, only dressed in boxers and yawning. His hair was like any morning, or basically any day a mess.

"Morning, Hunter," he greeted and walked passed him.

"Morning, Dustin." Hunter chuckled and watched his lover who suddenly stopped, turned around and blinked.

"Hunter? What are you doing here, dude?" Dustin asked as he flopped down on the couch next to him. Dustin looked adorable. Sleep was still clear in his beautiful brown eyes and the messy hair actually worked on him.

"I figured I should come here and save you from eating cold pizza as breakfast," he answered.

A huge smile formed on Dustin's face. "My savior," he said.

"So, no good morning kiss?" Hunter asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dustin chuckled, "Dude, how could I forget?" Dustin moved closer, wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his soft lips on his.

Hunter returned the kiss and deepened it by pulling Dustin's lover lip in his mouth and nibbling gently before swiping his tongue over that same place and sliding his tongue past Dustin's lips. He massaged Dustin's tongue with his own. He pulled away when breathing became a necessity.

Dustin licked his lips and let out a soft moan. "There's no better way to start the day."

Hunter chuckled, "There is and it's called pancakes."

Dustin's eyes lit up. "I love you, you know that."

Hunter grinned and stoop up, taking Dustin's hand and pulling him with him to the kitchen. He pressed a quick kiss on his lips before he went to the fire and started to make the pancakes while Dustin seated himself.

"How long have you been here?"

"About an hour. Went out for a run first."

"That would explain the smell," Dustin remarked teasingly.

Hunter turned back and glared playfully, "Remember who's making the pancakes here, dude."

Dustin raised his hands in surrender and laughed, "Okay, okay, sorry."

Hunter turned back to the fire and focused on not burning the first pancake. He made a bunch first and then put them on the table so they could eat together.

When Hunter was at his third pancake, he stopped eating and looked at Dustin who had been smiling and watching him since they had started to begin eating.

"Okay, I'll bite, what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dustin grinned and finished his fifth pancake. "I just noticed how adorable you eat."

"I do?"

"Yes. You eat so… neat. You cut your pieces perfectly. They all seem to be the same size." Dustin pointed out, starting his sixth pancake.

"You're weird you know that?" Hunter asked as he got up to make more pancakes since it seemed Dustin was nowhere near finished eating yet. That boy could eat a horse if he wanted to. Probably even two.

"No, just in love." Came the reply. Hunter smiled happily. Perhaps this relationship wasn't doomed like all his others had been.

After breakfast, the young men went back in the living room, sitting side by side on the couch. About a minute later, Dustin wrinkled his nose.

"Hunter, I love you for making me pancakes but could you please go take a shower. I'll clean up the kitchen."

Hunter snorted. Dustin's cleaning up basically meant making stuff even more dirty but he complied. He went into the bathroom, grabbed a crimson towel (which actually belonged to him), turned on the water and got out of his stinky clothes.

After his shower, he went back to the living room with nothing but the towel around his waist. Dustin was sitting on the couch and one glance in the kitchen told Hunter not much cleaning up had happened. When he got a look at the magazine Dustin was reading, he could understand why. It was his favorite motor cross magazine and he could get totally engrossed in that.

"I see the cleaning up went well." Hunter remarked smirking, startling Dustin.

"Dude! Yeah, got a bit distracted," Dustin replied sheepish, "You probably need some of my clothes?"

Hunter nodded. "That would be good."

Dustin grinned and stood up, leading him to his room. Dustin held the door open while he walked in and then closed it. Hunter raised an eyebrow but the lust in Dustin's eyes clearly told him what his lover had in mind. Dustin stepped closer and rested his hands on his chest. His boyfriend reached up and pressed his lips on his. Hunter eagerly returned the kiss. Dustin took his lower lip between his teeth and nibbled gently, much like he had done earlier on.

Goosebumps broke out over his skin as Dustin's hands ran over the flesh of his chest, stopping at his nipples and tweaking them. Hunter let out a moan and Dustin took that as the sign to slide his tongue in his mouth. His boyfriend's hands slid lower to his towel and he removed his hand holding the towel up.

Dustin pulled away far enough so he could speak, "No need for that," he mumbled and pressed their lips together again. Hunter was vaguely aware that the towel dropped to the ground but by now blood was already traveling south. He couldn't be more happy about the fact that Dustin wasn't dressed yet. His own hands slid to the waistband of his boxers and he pushed them down without breaking the kiss. Dustin wiggled them off even further and stepped out of them. Dustin pushed him gently towards the bed and then pushed him down so that he was straddling him.

"We might want to remove our morphers," he said smirking. Hunter agreed and pulled his off. They tossed them on the ground near the towel and boxers. Dustin reached down to kiss him again and ran his hands over his arms to his hands, entwining their fingers. Hunter thrust his growing erection up against Dustin's, loving the friction and the moan it caused from Dustin. They rubbed against each other, setting a rhythm.

They had yet to go all the way but both were pleased with the way things were. Dustin had never been with a man before so the last thing Hunter wanted was push him in anything he wasn't ready for. It was fine with him. He didn't mind. It showed both of them that the relationship was about more than just sex.

Dustin unfastened his mouth from his and stared down at him, blushing.

"Hunter, I… I think I'm ready," he said hesitantly.

"Are you sure about this, Dustin? Last time we tried, you hit me a blue eye."

Dustin blushed even more, "I am sure now. I-"

The rest of the sentence was broken off when both their morphers beeped and Cam's voice filled the room.

"Hunter, Dustin, you better not be together again. Training started five minutes ago."

Dustin and Hunter gave each other a shocked look and stared at the clock. It was only eleven. They were sure Cam had said one o'clock. Then again, they had been too busy throwing looks at each other to actually hear a word Cam was saying.

"Dustin! Hunter!" Cam yelled. Dustin sighed and got up, walking stiffly to their morphers. He picked his up.

"We're on our way, dude," he said. He received no reply. "We better get going then."

Hunter willed his erection to go away which was quite hard when Dustin was standing there naked and flustered. Dustin seemed to realize that too and got dressed, throwing him some clothes.

"Thanks," Hunter said and put them on. "We'll finish that conversation and the rest later." He gave Dustin a quick peck on the mouth and strapped his morpher back on.

"Definitely," Dustin said smiling before they headed to meet a no doubt pissed Cam. Even one minute too late was bad for Cam.

**To be continued**

_I'm hopeless. I said I wouldn't do anymore stories with chapter and now I'm doing it again. It is only going to be two chapters long but still… Ah well, you know the drill!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Of course I own them… not!

**Author's note:** Part two of two, as promised! Thanks for the reviews!

**Breakfast  
****Chapter 2**

Hunter and Dustin reached their headquarters a little over five minutes later. They descended the stairs to find Cam impatiently waiting for them at the bottom of it with his arms crossed and a glare on his handsome face.

"Cam, if you're going to give us that speech about priorities, don't bother. We know it by heart by now so just tell us what the punishment is." Hunter said just as Cam opened his mouth to give them that speech. They did know it by heart, all of them did. They had heard it enough many times before. It basically was about the fact that punctuality was very important and that they had to be able to rely on each other as a team which for some reason they couldn't when they weren't on time etc. It was all stuff like that and usually lasted about twenty minutes too.

Cam's glare seemed to harden a bit but they were used to that too. He always got that look when they said something he didn't like which really seemed to be a lot lately.

"You'll start of with a ten mile run; just like the others. Then you will spar, not against each other but against someone else and then you will go for another ten mile run which the others won't have to do." Cam answered.

"Piece of cake," Dustin said grinning which earned him a slap against the back of his head from Hunter.

"15 miles as second run then." Cam said.

Hunter groaned, "Good going, Dustin."

Dustin just shrugged. They changed in some more comfortable running clothes because running in jeans wasn't nice at all and way too sticky. They both wore loose shorts which reached their knees. Dustin was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt while Hunter wore a Crimson one.

They commenced their run at a pretty slow pace which basically was their warming up. They didn't want to run too fast in the beginning. That usually wasn't good. After a while, they sped up a bit. By the time they had ran 9 miles, their breathing was heavy. It was noon so the sun was quite warm. Sweat drops had formed on their faces and their shirts started to show sweat stains. When they reached Ninja Ops once more after running for more than an hour, they were beat.

Their three teammates were sitting around the table, obviously waiting so they could start sparring.

"Finally," Cam said, turning in his computer chair to look at Hunter and Dustin who had their hands on their knees and were bent over to catch their breath.

The Crimson ranger glared. "Why don't you go running ten miles with this weather. We'll see how long it takes you." Hunter wasn't afraid to talk back to Cam. He acted as if he was their leader which he really wasn't. Shane was. They went through his training sessions like good ranger but the comments really annoyed him. Cam hardly ever joined in, too busy on his computer. On rare occasions, he had joined in. Hunter would love to see him being a ranger, he wouldn't say stuff like that anymore.

"I'm perfectly capable of running ten miles, Hunter." Cam said, barely raising an eyebrow at his rudeness. The rangers were known to get cranky during sessions. "Shane, Tori and Hunter, training room 1. Dustin and Blake, training room 2. I'll be monitoring from the computer and we will discuss it afterwards. You will spar for half an hour and don't go easy on each other."

The five nodded their heads and headed off to the training rooms.

"I don't get why we put up with this crap all the time," Hunter muttered to Shane and Tori in the hallway.

Shane shrugged. "We always need to be in shape in case a monster attacks but I agree he's hard on us sometimes. He does have our best interests at heart."

"Yeah, I mean, we have to be prepared for a monster attack. They're only getting stronger so we have to get stronger too." Tori agreed, opening the door to the room.

The three started sparring, throwing kicks and punches at each other. Sparring with three was always more difficult because you had to pay attention to two people but it was necessary on the battlefield as well. They hardly had real one on one fights with Kelzacks. They had done training sessions where the five of them had sparred against each other. It was Cam's way of keeping them at their toes and admittedly it did work. They all had grown stronger since the beginning, could take more but yet they all feared the day that they would be defeated. Cam was making sure that wouldn't happen by pushing them to their limits and creating new limits and challenges. Hunter whined a lot about the sessions but if Cam didn't do them, they wouldn't last one fight. He realized that too.

Blake and Dustin were training just as intensively, sending roundhouse kicks and punches at each other, trying to catch the other of balance but not hurt him. The sparring sessions weren't meant to hurt each other, just to train. And yes, they did get hurt, did get bruises but fighting a monster was much worse. They got blasted into the sky, usually hitting the ground hard. They got kicked and punched a lot. There had been fights were they had been sore for days and had to fight again with bruised ribs. They went through a lot while fighting.

After half an hour, they stopped and went back to the main room, back to Cam. They were breathing heavily, a sign that they had done their best.

They sat on the ground behind the computer.

"Good session, guys." Cam said, "You all did really well. There are a few things you have to pay attention to though." Cam started pointing out their weak points and things that had to be improved. They listened intently because it was important they learned from their mistakes. That was over soon.

"Hunter, Dustin, you may start your second run." Cam said, just as the computer beeped, indicating a monster attack.

"Aw, what a shame. There goes our run." Dustin commented, trying his best not to grin.

The five rangers morphed with their usual calls and weird arm movements and streaked off to the battle field which was on the beach. Like usual, they were first attacked by a dozen of Kelzacks each which they, like usual, defeated without much trouble. Then came the more difficult part: the monster which was a four-legged, spider like creepy monster.

This proved to be a little more difficult.

Hunter hit the ground for the tenth time in as many minutes. He stood up, wrapping an arm around his ribcage and catching his breath which for the tenth time had been knocked out of him. He was going to be seriously sore. The other four were putting up a good fight but the fact that they were all more down than fighting said enough about the situation they were in.

With one blast, the other four were knocked back. Hunter helped them up.

"Shane, we need a plan." He said as the monster approached slowly, knowing they couldn't put up much of a fight, or at least not a descent one.

"No kidding." The red ranger muttered, "Okay, here's what we do. Dustin, do an underground attack, knock him of balance. Then I will do a sky attack after which Tori has to use her water powers to blast him away. Hunter, Blake: I want you two to form your weapon and blast him with it when we have done our things."

The other four nodded. Dustin disappeared under the ground and created a mini earthquake which made the monster lose his balance a bit. Shane went up in the air and kicked the monster's head several times after which Tori summoned her powers of water to create a water beam strong enough to knock the monster down. Hunter and Blake had in the meanwhile formed their weapon and released a jolt of lightening, zapping the monster and making it explode.

"All right!" Shane exclaimed, hi-fiving Hunter, "Nice move, bro!"

Like usual, the monster grew and the rangers went into their zords. This time it went a little easier. They could use more weapons and it was only a matter of several minutes before the monster was once and for all taken care of.

They headed back to Ninja Ops, releasing cheers of victory.

"Good work, guys. Shane, good plan." Cam complimented them, smiling. They could see traces of worry in his eyes. Hunter knew it wasn't easy for Cam to sit back and watch. He had once told him so. Hunter knew that feeling. He'd been out once and had been forced to watch several battles. The worry had been maddening. Every time one of them got blasted, he had wanted to go fight but couldn't. He wouldn't be able to sit on the sidelines like that.

"Go home everyone, take a bath and relax. I'll call you when I need you."

"Why don't we all go hang out?" Tori suggested, obviously wanting to get Cam outside for a change.

"No, got loads of work to do on the zords." Cam answered, taking of his glasses and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Come on, Cam! You need a break, dude!" Dustin chimed in. He wouldn't mind going to the beach as long as Hunter would wear nothing else but swimming trunks. That would be good.

Cam smiled, "I do but not now. I need to fix the zords in case a monster attack. I noticed it got damaged a bit."

Hunter shrugged, "Okay then."

"I think I'll stay here and help out." Shane said, walking to Cam's side.

"No, you-"

"I don't mind." Shane interrupted.

"Okay then, catch you guys later!" Blake said. They said their goodbyes and the four headed up the stairs and outside.

"So do you think there's something going on between Cam and Shane?" Dustin asked the three.

"What?" "No way!" "Cam and Shane?" were the three reactions he got.

Dustin raised an eyebrow at them. "I'm not the most observant person of all of us but haven't you noticed Shane stays behind a hell of a lot, claiming to want to help Cam out, needing to talk to him about something and other stuff like that?

They couldn't deny that.

"That still doesn't mean something's going on between them." Blake pointed out.

"Blake," Dustin started, "Before you and Tori got together, how many times did you go with her for no apparent reason?"

Hunter laughed and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist. "He does have a point, bro."

"Whether they are or aren't together is really none of our business." Tori jumped in, "If they are together, they will tell us if they're ready. If they aren't, good too but there is some definite attraction. I've noticed that much."

Dustin nodded his agreement and leaned closer to his boyfriend, enjoying the feeling of the warmth of the blonde's body.

"I'm going to go for a surf," Tori announced, "Anyone want to come along?"

"I'll come along." Blake replied, smiling.

"I'll pass if you don't mind. My ribs hurt a bit so I'd much rather go home." Hunter said.

"I'll go with you then," Dustin said, kissing Hunter's cheek.

"Just so I know, are you doing to our place or Dustin's?" Blake asked, clearly having plans with Tori.

"To my place." Dustin said quickly. Hunter nodded. They said their goodbyes and Blake and Tori headed off to the beach. Dustin and Hunter first went back to Hunter's to grab an overnight bag with some clothes. They then returned to Dustin's.

Hunter sat down on the cough, wincing a bit.

"You okay?" Dustin asked, sitting next to him and stroking through Hunter's hair before resting his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, just a bit sore. Don't worry." Hunter replied.

"But I do worry, dude. Every time we're out there." Dustin answered.

Hunter smiled a bit. "I know, I do too but there's no need to. We know we can take most of the monsters and there's the team. We watch each other's backs."

Dustin grinned. "True. Oh, how about we go into the bedroom and I give you a nice long massage?"

"I would love that." Hunter commented, getting up and extending his hand to Dustin who took it and let himself be pulled to his feet. They wandered into their bedroom.

"I bloody hope we won't get interrupted this time." Hunter mitered as he took his morpher of and put it on the nightstand. Dustin followed his example. Hunter pulled of his shirt and laid down on his stomach. Dustin grabbed a bottle of lotion they kept in the nightstand and straddled Hunter. He squeezed some of the lotion in his hands and rubbed them together to rub his hands warm. He then placed his hands on Hunter's shoulders and started working the tight knots he encountered there. He moved lower down his back, dinging his fingers in the flesh hard but not too hard to hurt. When he got a moan from Hunter, he knew he was doing good. He moved lower and lower until he reached Hunter's waistband. He rubbed the spot just above his pants before sliding his hands up his back to his shoulders in one smooth movement. He rubbed his shoulders for a while longer, loving the sounds the Crimson ranger was making. He pressed a kiss between Hunter's shoulder blades and laid down next to his boyfriend.

Hunter turned on his back and smiled at Dustin with an expression of pure bliss on his handsome face. He reached out and stroked his cheek. Dustin leaned into the touch and smiled warmly.

"Ready to finish what we couldn't finish earlier?"

"If you're absolutely sure."

"I am, dude. If not, I wouldn't have brought it up again." Dustin pointed out and Hunter had to admit he had a point. He swung his leg over the other boy so he was straddling him. He wasted no time and pulled of Dustin's shirt. When that was done, he leaned down and pressed his lips on the other boy's, sliding his tongue in and playing with Dustin's tongue. Dustin's still warms hands slid over his back and then to his front, undoing his pants. He was obviously impatient. Hunter broke the kiss and took of his pants and boxers while Dustin removed his.

Hunter gazed down at Dustin with lust and love filled eyes. Dustin was truly beautiful. He covered Dustin's body with his own again and slid his hand to his ass.

A while later, Dustin was lying in Hunter's arms, head resting on his lover's chest while rubbing small circles on his abdomen. He had a smile of bliss on his face. It wouldn't have been more perfect. Hunter had been gentle and loving. At first it had hurt but the pain had eased soon and he'd been able to enjoy it. He couldn't understand that he'd said no to this before.

"Are you okay?" Hunter asked, running his hand over his arm.

"I'm fine." Dustin answered, looking up at Hunter, resting his chin on his chest. "I love you."

"Love you too." Hunter said smiling and pressing a kiss on his forehead. Dustin couldn't stop a yawn.

"Let's sleep for a bit. After that, we can have dinner." Hunter suggested.

Dustin nodded and grinned. "Will you be dessert?"

**The end**


End file.
